Sengoku Jidai
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: DISCONTINUED. CHAPTER 1! Prinsip yang harus dipegang teguh oleh seorang samurai, dan itu tidak boleh dilepas jika tidak ingin mati.
1. Prolog

**Warning: **Yaoi, AU, OOC, chardeath, angsty (mungkin). Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, dan ketidak sesuaian dengan sejarah asli mohon dimaklumi karena saya sengaja -dihajar-

**Pairing: **Belum tahu, yang sudah pasti baru SasuxNaru.

_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Sengoku Jidai © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter**_

P. S. Sengoku Jidai artinya Jaman Sengoku.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Inilah jaman Sengoku, di mana Jepang masih terpecah belah, tiap klan berusaha menguasai wilayah seluas-luasnya. Bermacam-macam cara dilakukan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan. Perang, perjanjian, sampai menyewa ninja dan samurai untuk membunuh daimyo(1) klan tertentu, semua dilakukan.

_"Klan Inuzuka mengirimkan surat tantangan, Aburame-san. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

_"Suruh seorang ninja untuk mengirimkan surat balasan," Tatapan dingin. "Kita terima tantangan mereka."_

Banyak klan ninja dan klan samurai bersumpah untuk mengabdi ke satu Daimyo. Karena itulah, masing-masing daimyo berusaha untuk menarik minat dan mengumpulkan klan-klan itu agar mau ikut berperang dan memperluas daerah kekuasaan.

_"Atas nama Klan Namikaze, Hamba bersumpah akan terus mengabdi dan melindungi Klan Uchiha sampai akhir hayat Hamba nanti. Hamba mohon agar Uchiha-sama percaya bahwa sumpah ini Hamba ucapkan dengan sepenuh hati."_

_"..."_

Perang, perang, dan perang. Perjanjian dan ajakan damai yang tidak berhasil selalu berujung dengan perang. Banyak nyawa dikorbankan hanya untuk wilayah kekuasaan demi mencapai ambisi menjadi shogun(2). Darah mengalir menganak sungai, tak terhitung berapa nyawa yang melayang.

_"Taiko, bunyikan taiko(3)! Ayo tembakkan panah, kita rebut wilayah mereka!"_

_"Kita adalah Klan Kaguya, keluarga samurai terkuat dari Selatan! Mari lindungi tanah Orochimaru-sama! Tidak boleh ada yang merebut kekuasaan beliau!"_

Melihat keadaan yang semakin lama semakin buruk, 3 orang sahabat dari klan berbeda memutuskan untuk membuat perubahan. Mempersatukan Jepang, itulah tujuan mereka. Mereka bertiga adalah daimyo dari tiga klan bangsawan terkuat di Jepang. Mereka tahu, niat mereka pasti tidak akan didukung siapapun di Jepang ini, namun mereka tidak menyerah.

_"Perang hanyalah pembawa derita," desisnya. "Sudah cukup banyak... Tidak, terlalu banyak orang yang mati."_

_"Aku setuju denganmu."_

_"Sepakat kalau begitu. Lalu..." Daimyo itu melipat tangan di dada. "Apa langkah pertama kita?"_

Semua dilakukan dan dikorbankan demi memperoleh perdamaian dan persatuan. Kemenangan, kekalahan, kegagalan, persahabatan, cinta, pengkhianatan, kematian, perpisahan...

_"Apa-apaan ini?! Nama Klan Hyuuga bisa tercoreng akibat kegagalan ini!!"_

_"Kenapa, nii-sama...? Kenapa kau melakukan seppuku...?(4)"_

_"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin kalian cari dan bawa orang yang membunuh niisan... Hidup atau mati."_

_"Mustahil... Jadi kau yang membunuh Daimyo Akasuna...?!"_

_" 'Ningen gojunen, keten no uchi o kurabureba, mugen no gotoku nari, Hitotabi sei o uke, messenu mono no aribeki ka?'(5). Bukankah... Baris puisi itu yang Anda suka dalam pementasan noh, Uchiha-sama? Karena itu... Hamba mohon Uchiha-sama tidak merasa sedih bila Hamba mati."_

_"Baka Dobe... Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu mati? Siapa tuanmu yang kau turuti, SIAPA?!"_

...Hingga akhirnya hanya ada satu yang bertahan dan memerintah Jepang selama 200 tahun, sebelum Restorasi Meiji dimulai...

**xXxXxXxXx**

(1)Daimyo: Pemimpin tanah kekuasaan. Biasanya dari klan tertentu.

(2)Shogun: Pemimpin tertinggi.

(3)Taiko: Genderang Jepang yang biasa dipakai untuk mengatur pasukan saat perang. Saat ini taiko digunakan untuk mengiringi musik tradisional Jepang.

(4)Seppuku: Sama artinya dengan harakiri yaitu bunuh diri, namun caranya berbeda. Jika harakiri menusuk lalu membelah perut dengan pisau ditarik secara horizontal, maka seppuku secara vertikal -ngebayangin jadi serem sendiri-.

(5)'Ningen gojunen, keten no uchi o kurabureba, mugen no gotoku nari. Hitotabi sei o uke, messenu mono no aribeki ka?': arti dari penggalan puisi Jepang ini akan muncul sekitar chapter pertengahan X3 (taken from wikipedia) yg pernah liat kalimat ini di status fb saya pasti tahu -dihajar rame-rame-

-siiiiiiiiiiiinnggg-

Euh... Prolognya garing ya? Maap deh, abisnya saya ga bisa buat prolog yang menarik... Dan mungkin ceritanya juga jauh lebih garing D8

Oh ya, sepanjang cerita nanti akan ada banyak istilah-istilah Jepang... Sebisa mungkin akan saya sertakan deskripsi dari istilah-istilah tersebut. Tapi kalau ada yang salah mohon beritahu saya ya. :D

Ayo beri makan saya dengan review!


	2. Chapter 1: Principle

Tugas sekolah, ujian, dan kegiatan yang super padat membuat saya tidak bisa menulis. Saya saja sampai harus curi-curi waktu untuk melanjutkan ini… Maaf untuk semua yang sudah menunggu lama. *tabokmeifyouwant*

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Sengoku Jidai © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter**_

_**Chapter 1: Principle**_

_**PG-15, AU, shounen-ai**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

BRAKK!!

Sekejap laki-laki pirang yang tertidur itu membuka mata, langsung bangun dan mengambil pisau di bawah futonnya(1). Dia langsung siaga menghadapi orang yang memaksa masuk dan menyerangnya. Pisau kedua orang itu beradu sengit, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Merasa terdesak, lelaki pirang itu mendorong orang yang menyerangnya dengan kuat sambil melompat ke belakang. Nafasnya memburu, keningnya berkerut tanda amarah. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah penyerangnya.

"Chichi(2)!!! Kenapa menyerangku tiba-tiba?! Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkan anakmu ini, hah?!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'ayah' oleh lelaki pirang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat anaknya marah-marah. Tampaknya dia senang sekali. "Ayolah Naruto, ayahmu ini hanya mencoba untuk menguji kesigapanmu. Biasanya juga begini, kan?"

Naruto manyun, "Tapi kan bukan di waktu tidur, Chichi..."

Ayah Naruto hanya terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekati anaknya dan mengacak rambut Naruto. "Kau masih beruntung aku mendobrak pintu. Kalau musuh betulan tidak mungkin ceroboh seperti itu."

"Minato, Naruto, apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi--ya ampun, kalian merusak pintu lagi??"

Sesosok wanita cantik berambut oranye panjang muncul di balik tirai. Dia geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat pintu yang teronggok di tengah kamar tanpa dosa. Heran, kenapa pintu itu selalu menjadi korban? Kasihan.

"Chichi yang melakukannya, Haha(3)! Chichi mendobrak pintu lalu menyerangku!" tuduh Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah ayahnya. Wanita yang dipanggil 'ibu' oleh Naruto melototi wajah suaminya yang menyeringai gugup. "Minato... Kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Siap, Kushina-hime! Minato ini akan segera memperbaiki lagi pintu yang rusak!"

Wanita bernama Kushina itu hanya menghela nafas atas kelakuan suaminya itu. "Ya sudah, memperbaiki pintunya nanti saja. Naruto, segera ganti yukatamu(4) lalu sarapan. Minato, keluarlah."

Sungguh pagi yang cerah. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya, namun sinarnya sudah membuat udara menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto duduk melingkar di ruang tengah, mengitari meja kecil tempat sarapan dihidangkan. Menu pagi ini adalah nasi, ikan, dan sup.

"Jaa, itadakimasu!"

Keluarga itu makan dengan lahap. Masakan Kushina memang selalu enak. Minato dan Naruto pun tidak pernah protes karenanya.

"Oh ya, Naruto," ujar Minato tiba-tiba. "Setelah makan segeralah mandi. Kita pergi ke hutan untuk latihan, bagaimana?"

"Siap!" jawab Naruto semangat. Kushina cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan duo bapak-anak itu.

"Latihan sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai kalian pulang dengan luka ya," kata Kushina lembut. Minato dan Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu melanjutkan makan.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Demi Amaterasu Omikami sebagai pencipta, demi Tsukiyomi sebagai pelindung, demi Susano'o sebagai perusak, kami berdoa agar Klan Uchiha selalu diberi pertolongan oleh-Nya. Semoga para Tengu menjaga mereka dari kehancuran..."

"Membosankan... Apakah tidak ada ritual pagi yang lebih menyenangkan?"

"Bicara apa kau, Otouto? Kalau Otousan dengar kau bisa dibunuh."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Setiap pagi pendeta gundul tua itu selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama."

"...Tradisi keluarga."

Klan Uchiha adalah satu dari tiga klan terkuat di Jepang ini. Dipimpin oleh Daimyo Fugaku, mereka bisa menguasai daerah Utara Jepang termasuk pulau-pulau kecil. Pewaris tanah, Itachi dan Sasuke, juga memiliki kecerdasan yang hampir sama seperti ayahnya, bahkan bisa dibilang lebih jika keduanya bergabung. Tidak heran bila klan ini diramalkan akan menguasai seluruh Jepang nantinya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau latihan pedang saja," Sasuke segera meninggalkan kakaknya itu untuk pergi ke lapangan tempat dia biasa mengayunkan katananya(5).

"Hati-hati, Sasuke," ujar Itachi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat rambut panjang Itachi melambai-lambai seolah mengikuti arah angin. Itachi pun mendongak, memandang langit biru dan awan putih di angkasa sana. Dia berkedip pelan, berharap agar langit tidak berubah menjadi kelabu, tetap biru dan cerah membawa ketenangan.

"Uchiha Itachi-sama," Itachi menoleh ke arah samurai yang memanggilnya. Samurai berambut silver itu mengangguk hormat sebelum menyampaikan maksudnya. "Daimyo meminta Uchiha-sama untuk menemui Daimyo di kediaman pribadi beliau. Ada sesuatu yang penting."

Itachi mendesah pelan, "Terima kasih, aku segera ke sana. Kau boleh kembali ke posisimu, Kakashi."

Kakashi menunduk hormat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi. Itachi merapikan kimono(6) dan hakama(7) kebesarannya sambil berjalan menuju kediaman ayahnya.

...Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan tenang seperti yang terlihat.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Rasakan jiwa dan auranya," ucap Minato sambil mengayunkan katana dengan gerakan perlahan. "Atur emosimu. Jika marah, rendamlah. Jika sedih, kuatlah. Emosi hanya akan membuat ayunan--"

"Katana menjadi kacau dan tidak terarah. Katana bukan hanya senjata, namun juga sebagai pelindung. Musuh bisa mengabil celah dan membunuhmu bila ayunan katana sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi diri," Naruto memotong perkataan ayahnya. Minato menoleh ke arah anaknya yang terlihat kesal itu. "Chichi, aku sudah berlatih mengayunkan katana dari umur 8 tahun! Jangan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali mengayunkan katana!"

Minato menyarungkan katananya sambil menghela nafas. Benar juga, Naruto sekarang sudah 20 tahun. Wajar saja kalau dia hafal kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Minato setiap kali mengayunkan katana.

"Itu prinsip, Naruto. Jangan membantah."

"Tapi--"

"Prinsip," Minato merendahkan suaranya dan memasang wajah serius. "Kau belum pernah turun ke medan perang yang sebenarnya, Naruto. Jika dalam pertarungan asli kau tidak memegang prinsip itu, kau tidak akan bisa bertahan lama."

Naruto merinding mendengar suara ayahnya. Memang benar, dia sama sekali belum pernah bertarung sungguhan. Naruto hanya pernah bertarung melawan Minato. Dia masih beruntung karena dia melawan ayahnya sendiri yang tidak mungkin membunuhnya.

Walaupun pada akhirnya tubuh Naruto penuh dengan luka sayatan dari katana Minato. Dan itu tidak mau membayangkan lebih jauh, apalagi mengalami.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Minato memberikan gestur agar Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto mengerti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Potong satu batang bambu di hadapanmu dengan satu tebasan," perintah Minato.

Bambu itu tidak tebal, tidak besar, juga tidak kecil. Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa ayahnya menyuruh untuk memotong bambu ini? Bukankah dulu Naruto pernah memotong bambu yang lebih besar dari ini hanya dengan satu serangan? Apa Minato meragukan kemampuannya?

"...Serius?" Naruto seolah tak percaya atas perintah yang diberikan ayahnya. Minato hanya mengangguk, tidak mengatakan satu kata pun.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan katana dari sarung pedangnya, "Yang begini pasti mudah," gumam Naruto. Dia pun memasang kuda-kuda dan menebas bambu itu dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Heaaahh!!"

CTAKK!!

"...Eh?"

"...Sudah kuduga."

Ada apa ini? Kenapa bambunya tidak terpotong sempurna? Apakah katana Naruto tumpul sehingga bambu itu tidak bisa terpotong? Naruto keheranan melihat pedangnya hanya memotong sampai tengah-tengah bambu. Lalu apa maksud Minato dengan 'sudah kuduga?'

"Chichi, ini...?"

"Prinsip. Sudah kubilang emosi hanya akan membunuhmu," kata Minato datar sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tidak emosi!"

"Oh? Kau yakin?" tanya Minato dengan nada tak percaya. Naruto hanya menggumamkan kekesalannya sambil menyarungkan pedangnya. Wajar saja, bambu ini lebih kecil daripada bambu yang dulu dipotongnya!

"Kesombongan, anakku. Kau terlalu menganggap remeh musuh dihadapanmu. Bambu ini memang terlihat tidak besar, namun sangat kuat, lebih kuat daripada yang pernah kau potong selama ini."

CTAKK!!

"Jangan pernah menganggap remeh lawanmu walaupun dia terlihat lemah. Setajam apapun katananya, bila pemiliknya tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, maka katana itu tidak akan tajam."

Naruto tercengang melihat ayahnya berbicara dengan tenangnya sambil menyarungkan pedang. Bambu itu terpotong sempurna--oleh Minato, tepat beberapa senti di atas potongan Naruto.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Ada apa ini?"

Itachi memandang dua pasang mata di ruangan itu. Dihadapan ayahnya berlutut seorang samurai yang tidak dikenalnya. Samurai itu membawa gulungan di tangannya.

"Duduklah, Itachi," Fugaku menyuruh anak sulungnya itu. "Samurai ini utusan dari salah satu aliansi kita."

"Shiranui Genma, samurai yang mengabdi sekaligus utusan dari Klan Sarutobi. Hamba kemari atas perintah Daimyo Sarutobi-sama untuk meminta bantuan perang. Untuk lebih jelasnya semua sudah tertera di gulungan yang hamba bawa ini."

"Itachi," Anak tertua Uchiha itu menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Aku percayakan ini kepadamu. Terserah apa keputusanmu, yang penting itu bisa menguntungkan kita."

"...Baik."

Fugaku pun keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Itachi dan Genma. Itachi sedikit gugup karena ayahnya mempercayainya untuk mengambil keputusan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata keputusannya itu salah dan merugikan klannya? Walaupun gugup, raut wajah Itachi sama sekali tidak menampakkan kekhawatirannya.

Itachi mengambil gulungan perkamen yang dibawa Genma lalu membacanya. Kedua matanya meneliti satu-persatu kata yang tertulis di gulungan itu. '10 hari lagi, perang melawan Orochimaru, eh? Pantas saja Sarutobi meminta bantuan,' batin Itachi.

"Aku mau saja menyetuji perjanjian ini," kata Itachi sambil menutup gulungan. "Namun pembagian kekuasaannya kurang adil, menurutku. Apa tidak bisa dinaikkan lagi?"

Genma membungkukkan badannya, "Maaf, tapi hanya itu yang kami bisa."

"Orochimaru itu kuat. Jumlah yang bisa menjadi korban tidak sesuai dengan hanya 20 persen tanah jarahan," Itachi berkomentar dengan dingin sambil melipat tangannya. "Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan tenaga dan darah hanya untuk daerah sekecil itu."

Genma terdiam mendengar perkataan Itachi yang datar namun tegas. Dia tidak berani menatap mata calon daimyo Uchiha di hadapannya itu. Merasakan auranya saja sudah membuat Genma merinding.

"…Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi, Itachi-sama. Hamba belum memberitahu Fugaku-sama soal ini." Itachi mendelik ke arah samurai berambut coklat itu. "Anda tahu tentang Klan Namikaze, kan?"

"Siapa di antara Uchiha yang tidak tahu klan shinobi dan samurai hebat itu?" komentar Itachi. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kami, Klan Sarutobi, berhasil melacak keberadaan salah satu anggota klan itu."

Itachi bisa jadi loncat dari tempat duduknya apabila dia tidak memiliki pengendalian emosi yang baik karena mendengar perkataan Genma, "Apa katamu? Bukankah mereka sudah dibantai habis-habisan oleh--"

"Tidak, tidak semua. Ada satu yang selamat."

"Apakah kau yakin?" Itachi menyerngitkan dahi, tak percaya atas apa yang keluar dari mulut samurai berambut coklat itu. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapat, dia tinggal di desa kecil di balik bukit tanah bebas." Jawab Genma.

"Tanah bebas..." Itachi memasang gestur berpikir. "Di daerah Aichi?"

"Tepat sekali, Itachi-sama. Lebih tepatnya di desa Desa Nakamura(8). Kalau sore ini berangkat dengan kuda, bisa dipastikan pagi sampai di sana." Genma diam sebentar untuk memberikan waktu kepada Itachi untuk berpikir. Memang sulit bagi seorang Uchiha untuk mempercayai orang di luar klannya, apalagi ini menyangkut Klan Namikaze—klan yang sudah dibantai habis-habisan 20 tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana, Itachi-sama?"

"…Bawa dia kemari," Itachi akhirnya menjawab Genma. "Kalau benar orang yang kau maksud adalah salah satu dari Klan Namikaze, maka Uchiha akan membantu Sarutobi sesuai permintaan."

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Next Chapter : Reunion**

"_Hei, ada apa ini?"_

"_Uchiha-sama. Beliau meminta anda untuk kembali."_

"_Jelaskan ini. SEGERA!"_

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Glossary**

(1) futon: kasur gulung.

(2) chichi: panggilan untuk ayah kandung.

(3) haha: panggilan untuk ibu kandung

(4) yukata: pakaian tradisional Jepang yang hanya terdiri dari satu lapis.

(5) katana: pedang Jepang.

(6) kimono: pakaian tradisional Jepang yang biasanya terdiri dari tiga lapis.

(7) hakama: celana panjang setelan kimono pria.

(8) Prefektur Aichi, Desa Nakamura adalah tempat dimana Toyotomi Hideyoshi (satu dari tiga pemersatu Jepang) lahir. Saya nggak tahu itu beneran tanah bebas atau bukan, yang pasti saya sengaja ngebuat wilayah itu bebas demi kepentingan plot :p


End file.
